Old Acquaintances, New Enemies.
by GCD1985
Summary: This takes place after the end of season five so possible spoilers


Disclaimer

Disclaimer: all characters with the exception of Jimminus belong to Joss Whedon.

This is my first Fan Fic so please read and review and tell me ifI should continue! 

Old Acquaintances, New Enemies. 

"When did she get here" 

"Yesterday my lord, came down through the portal" 

" Is she dead" 

"No, she's been out cold since she fell but she's still alive, she's the slayer" 

"Oh a slayer, never thought I'd see one down here, shows that no one is as powerful as people seem to think they are or she wouldn't be here" 

"My lord this worries me, her being here I mean, you know from experience that when somebody who has been in correlation with the powers that be ends up down here, there's always trouble" 

"You worry too much my friend, that last one has been here for almost a year and he has been no trouble at all, what makes you think this girl is any different" 

"Yes but the other one is not as powerful as this one, you've heard what she's done in the past, stopped the ascensions, she was educated on top of a hell mouth, that should tell you something. 

"It tells me that all her past experiences count for nothing if she's here, only one person has ever gotten out of this place and I cant see her getting out, in fact I'm so sure she wont escape that if she does, I'll give you my throne" 

"Sir you seem sure but I still say you would be wise not to underestimate her, she's beginning to stir, I'll move her into one of the blocks" 

"Fine, put her with the other one, that way we can keep close eye on both of them" 

"Yes my lord, as you wish" 

Buffy slowly began to open her eyes, pain seared through her head even doing something as small as this. She thought to herself, am I dead? She opened her eyes a little more and saw the dingy ceiling that overlooked her. She tried to sit up but pain ripped through her back making her cry out in pain. She slowly moved her head to the left and right, looking for anything that could help her understand what was happening to her. To the left was nothing but a hard stone wall, to the left, a man sat in the corner, he was shivering and was scrunching himself up tightly to try and heat himself up. Buffy opened her mouth to try and talk to the man but she found herself unable to speak. She tried again but no matter how hard she tried, the words just wouldn't come out. 

The man slowly turned his head and discovered that Buffy was awake, he smiled at her and then slowly crawled over to her. Had the man been all there at the time he would have realised that it was Buffy but it was so long since he had seen any people let alone someone he had only seen for five minutes that he didn't realise who she was. 

"Good morning darlin, I see you have finally decided to wake up. Are you alright" 

Buffy slowly nodded, her hair dropping down over her face so that the man could barely see her face let alone who the face was. 

"Well you seem to have had a fairly rough time as of late but get some more rest and you should be fine, I know at this stage you cant talk because when I first got here I couldn't talk for days but I'm sure your voice will return soon" 

Buffy tried to thank the man but again no words came out of her mouth. She looked around the room again to see drawings on the wall where the man had been sitting. He followed her eyes to where the paintings were. 

"Oh I see your admiring my art work, well actually it's a pile of crap but its all I've had to do to occupy myself during the long time I've been here. Look I'll show you what some of them are. 

The man hobbled over to the paintings and began to point at some of them. 

"That ones me and my mum, that ones just a weird nothing and this ones me and my best friends. Probably the only real friends I have ever had. That's me in the middle, that one on the left is Cordy and the other one is Angel" 

Buffy's eyes widened at the mention of Cordy and Angel, who could it be that knew these people. 

"We were a trio I can tell you" the man chuckled to himself. 

Cordy, Angel and Doyle, the group who helped the hopeless, oh in case you didn't get it by now, I'm Doyle. 

Buffy then used every last ounce of strength in her body to prop herself up against the wall into a sitting position. 

"Woah what are you doing, lie down you should be relaxing" The man said as he stood up to go and lie her back down. For the first time he got a good look at her face and then he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at her in amazement, it couldn't be, he had only met her for 5 minutes but he knew straight away who she was. 

He slowly opened his mouth 

"Buffy"


End file.
